


You're The Heart (I'm The Beat)

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: College, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things started between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Heart (I'm The Beat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> i have had this planned for soooo long. ever since i heard the story from drew and jonathan in an interview about them reno'ing their first house at 18 while they were in college. all details about the house and how they lived in it are taken from that interview. 
> 
> for raven for always being patient with my constant slowness and procrastination and distracted mind.

Jonathan curls up on his side, tugging the blankets tighter around him. It’s freezing because they don’t have heat in the house, thanks to the reno. He shivers and curls up even more, trying to preserve as much body heat as he can, hoping Drew hurries up and comes to bed, so he can steal his warmth too. 

He’ll admit that it’s a little weird to be sharing a bed - well, a mattress on the floor - with his brother, but they’re halfway through this renovation and they don’t have a lot of spare cash laying around. Everything’s been sunk into this house and they’re spending all their free time in between classes and studying working on the house, trying to finish it so they can sell it. It’s a solid plan and Jonathan feels good about it. He’d feel even better about it when they had heat and he isn’t shivering in the cold Canadian winter. 

Drew finally slides onto the mattress with him, freeing some of the blankets from Jonathan’s death grip and stretching out beside him, giving him an amused look. “Are you cold?”

“Shut up.” Jonathan grumbles a little, closing his eyes. 

Drew snickers and gets comfortable, shifting around on the mattress. 

Jonathan ignores the way he wants to press closer to Drew, wants to pull him closer, wants to kiss him. He’s gotten used to the idea that he feels things for Drew that he really shouldn’t. It’s not okay to want to kiss your twin brother, want to touch him in ways that you’re only supposed to touch your lovers, love him in ways you’re only supposed to love your significant other. 

He’s gotten really good at hiding his feelings from Drew and he’s sure he doesn’t know. Drew thinks he knows everything there is to know about Jonathan, but this is one secret that Jonathan will take to the grave. He will never part with these secrets. There’s no way he’s going to risk his relationship as it is now with Drew. He wouldn’t know what to do without him. He can’t bear the thought of Drew hating him for the way he feels and so he hides it. He buries it deep down and goes on about his life. 

“I can hear you thinking over there.” Drew says, his voice startling Jonathan.

Jonathan blinks his eyes open, finding Drew much closer than he was a few minutes ago. “No, you can’t.” 

“Can to. You’re thinking very loudly.” Drew informs him. 

“Go to sleep.” Jonathan closes his eyes again, ignoring the flutter of butterflies in his stomach at having Drew inches away from him. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Drew says softly after a few minutes of silence.

Jonathan sighs. “Drew, just go to sleep.”

There’s another few minutes of silence stretching between them before Drew speaks again, startling Jonathan once more. He’d thought he’d fallen asleep.

“You’re so closed off these days. You don’t talk to me.” There’s a touch of sadness in Drew’s voice.

“We’re talking right now.” Jonathan points out, his heart starting to beat nervously against his ribs. 

Drew shakes his head a little. “You know what I mean. We don’t talk like we used to. We don’t feel as close. I feel like there’s always a distance between us.”

Jonathan pauses and opens his eyes again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s no distance.”

“You really don’t feel it?” Drew frowns.

Jonathan sighs. “You’re right. It’s my fault. I’ve just been in a weird headspace lately. It’s nothing.”

“What’s wrong?” Drew asks, looking so concerned that Jonathan almost says it, almost blurts out how he really feels for Drew, but he clamps down on the words at the last second, biting down on his tongue before they escape his lips. 

“Just school stuff and the reno stress.” Jonathan mumbles, hoping Drew will let this go, hoping for once that Drew can’t read him or misses it somehow.

Drew stares at him. “What’s really wrong? Come on, you can tell me. I promise.”

Jonathan looks back at him, eyes tracing slowly over his face, features identical to his own, yet so different on Drew. The same forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, chin. All the same and so different at the same time. He stares more, aware that Drew is waiting on his answer expectantly, green-hazel eyes fixed on his face. The longer he stares, the closer Drew’s face seems to get to his until their lips are brushing gently and he can feel Drew’s sharp inhale through his nose. 

If you ask Jonathan who kissed who first, he’ll say Drew kissed him. If you ask Drew the same question, Drew will say Jonathan kissed him. 

It doesn’t really matter who kissed who when there’s a moment between them, tense and electric, both frozen for a moment, their lips pressed gently together before the kiss is deepened and Drew’s hand is cupping Jonathan’s face and they’re kissing, really kissing now. 

Jonathan moans into Drew’s mouth and Drew rolls on top of him, pressing him down against the mattress. Hands are sliding along each other’s skin, mapping out all the ways they’re the same and the ways they’re different, removing clothing, gasps and moans being swallowed by the other’s mouth. 

They’re finally skin to skin and Jonathan arches into Drew, into the heavy, warm weight on top of him, tipping his head back against the pillows, needy and desperate now. Drew looks down at him, braced over him, mouth red and kiss-swollen, panting. They look at each other and they don’t need to speak. Drew presses his fingers to Jonathan’s lips and Jonathan sucks them into his mouth. He knows what Drew is about to do. 

Drew doesn’t find this out until years later, but Jonathan’s never gone this far, not with a man and not with a woman. He’s fooled around, gotten hand jobs and blow jobs and returned the favor, but he’s never penetrated or been penetrated. But he’s going to let Drew do this. In the most fucked up way - because this whole thing is fucked up, he knows - it feels right to let Drew take his virginity. He knows Drew isn’t a virgin anymore, but he doesn’t say anything, just spreads his legs and moans when Drew sinks a finger inside of him, the burn and stretch new and interesting. 

Pleasure slams into him when Drew works another finger inside of him and strokes his fingertips against Jonathan’s sweet spot, making him moan loudly, hips grinding down on Drew’s hand, wanting more as he pants and squirms. Drew chuckles and scissors his fingers, stretching him out, making sure to drag his fingers along Jonathan’s sweet spot with every thrust.

“You think you’re ready?” Drew asks after another few minutes of prep, still fucking Jonathan open with three fingers. 

“Please!” Jonathan gasps, cock hard and spilling precome onto his stomach.

Drew smirks down at him and pulls his fingers out of Jonathan, making him whine in displeasure, and spits into his hand, slicking his cock up and positioning himself between Jonathan’s thighs, guiding his cock down to his stretched hole and slowly easing inside of him, groaning at the tight heat that surrounds his cock. Jonathan whimpers, fingers clenching in the blankets, panting as the pleasure overwhelms him for a moment, cock throbbing hard. Something seems to click deep inside of him, this sense of right that fills him up like Drew does. 

Drew starts to move, rocking his hips into Jonathan, angling them so he hits Jonathan’s sweet spot every time he moves, leaning down to kiss Jonathan deeply again, reaching down and curling his fingers around Jonathan’s cock, stroking him in time to the motion of their hips.   
Soon they’re moving faster and harder, chasing the pleasure, arching into one another. They come together, cries of pleasure mingling in the otherwise silent room. Jonathan shivers at the rush of wet heat inside of him, his own release all over Drew’s hand. Drew brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it clean before leaning down and kissing Jonathan deeply, sharing his taste with him. 

Jonathan curls his fingers around the sides of Drew’s neck before Drew pulls back and slides out of him, making him whimper. They lay there, side by side, panting, staring up at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. 

Jonathan can feel the exact moment when what they’ve done hits Drew. Jonathan bites his lip as the warmth and love that had filled the room changes, becomes tense. Drew looks at him for a long moment and Jonathan holds his breath, praying with everything he is that Drew doesn’t hate him for this. He knows that the love he holds for Drew, the one that runs much deeper than it should, shows plainly on his face, knows Drew will read it there.

After what seems like an eternity, Drew relaxes and sighs, giving Jonathan a soft smile and leaning in to kiss him again. Jonathan makes a relieved noise in the back of his throat and they settle against each other, sleep finding Drew quickly.

Jonathan stays awake a little longer, listening to Drew breathe. He knows this won’t be easy all the time. There will be obstacles in their path, some of their own doing, some from others. He knows they will have to hide their relationship if it goes past this night. He wonders if it will be worth it, but deep down, he knows that if Drew gives him more than this night, he will take it and he won’t look back. 

On the other hand, if all Drew does give him is this one night and they never speak of it again, then he will hold onto it and treasure it for the rest of his life, but it will be all he ever asks for with this. He will never bring it up, will never touch Drew like that again, will go back to pretending he doesn’t love Drew more than he should.

He can’t help but hope that Drew will let them have something more than this one night though. He holds it in his heart, a tiny flame of hope, and drifts off, sleep tugging him under.


End file.
